wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Malamig
Malamig is a nation located towards the North of Higashi who are masters at Naval warfare. After the Paghalay Civil War, the original settlers of the Malamig were forced to the icy terrain of the North. Creating a society there the nation was established after the revolutions that occurred within its borders. After their move to the North, the Malamig eventually adapted to the harsh terrain, becoming a hardy people in the process. The nation itself is a Communist nation currently lead by Ramil Irmhild. The people of Malamig are referred to as Malamigian. History Original Settlement After the Paghalay Civil War, many Paghalians were against the leadership and rule that was being forced upon then. After the stoning of Tadhana Bagsak, the daughter of a Paghalian noble and beloved woman of the people uprisings began. Tadhana's father, Totoo Bagsak would lead the revolts which would come to be named "Malamig Conflicts", a homage to the fact that no fighting or deaths besides that of Tadhana occurred. Eventually, those who sided with that of Totoo would be expunged from the Paghalay Kingdom for their "treasonous actions". Forced out of the Kingdom, the borders were abundant with bandits and marauders leading to the Snow Print Trail March which was a year long trip where the former Paghalians trekked to the icy north where they made settlements. The original settlers had nearly perished on the march, but many survived. This included Totoo Bagsak, who took the reins at leading the settlers. Naming the society "Malamig" in memory of the death of his daughter who was the only loss of the Malamig Conflicts. Totoo would become the first leader of Malamig and would live to the ripe age of 104, something unheard of at the time. Death of Totoo Dying at an elderly age, his youngest son and last surviving child Totoo Bagsak II took charge as leader of Malamig. It was under his leadership that Malamig grew and became a Kingdom rivaling that of there former Paghalay. Many other Paghalians would eventually travel up north to live under the Malamig rule, for it was striving more then their own kingdom. It would be after this, that the King of Paghalay would send a small army of Paghalian Soldiers to pillage the kingdom of Malamig. Succeeding in doing so, many Malamigian's lives would be lost as a result leading to Totoo II sending an armada of soldiers against the Paghalian soldiers which would later on be nicknamed "Battle of Damuhan" and would take place on the grasslands that part between the snowy north and grassy south. On the ideals of Totoo, Totoo II would lead his people bravely and as a result would defeat Paghalay on that day. With pride, the Malamig soldiers returned home with considerable losses but with a new sense of pride. Pride in the People The Queen of the Ice Reign under Ramil Ramil proved to be a grand leader, becoming a hero in the eyes of the people. His reign was cruel but he did what was best for the people. Ramil had created an economic power house, capable of using the unique terrain and abundance of raw material within the mines around the North. The inability to grow crops but abundances of animal life lead to the mass production of fur-based clothing that sparked the economy to its highest point. With a lack of cultivation, Ramil proposed the idea of greenhouses which also became a large hit with the people. After his contributions to the people once more, Ramil began to expand the military's reaches. Launching Project 45, the mass production of the lethal gas codenamed Inferno Gas. The use of Inferno Gas became a major scare-tool used by Malamig, giving them an edge over their opposition. Current Day Five years ago Ramil Irmhild and his wife became the parents to Dimitri Irmhild. Referring to Dimitri as "The Next Coming of a Hero", Ramil constantly refers to his son taking control of Malamig after his death. Many people are unsure of such an early on-decision, but speaking out of this claim from Chairman Ramil leads to nothing but certain death. The Paghalay have recently become aggressive towards their former brethren, possibly leading to another war between the two. Ramil has done his best to suppress the whispers of a war possibly starting, leading to the people seeing him as weak, despite his past. Geography The cold and snow-covered terrain makes the area quite harsh to live in. Unpredictable snow storms and the inability to cultivate crops made it seem like a terrible place to live at first glance. Under Ramil's reign this was proved to be false. The once snow-covered plains, untouched by human-kind have become sullen with the machinery and pollution of the Malamigians. The capital of Malamig, Maringal is located near the center of the country and is surrounded by a wall known as the Maringal Wall. Government and policies A communist nation, under the recent rule of Ramil Irmhild, any other view is deemed as treason and leads to immediate death. Ramil believes the country can only be united under Communism and its ideals have worked since the establishment of the nation itself. As such, it is a classless society where all are equal. Production of goods is based solely on a "majority needing" basis. If the nation itself needs more clothing as the harsher time of the year comes, the production and distribution of clothing would come soon after. Culture The people of Malamig are quite fierce, believing that whoever is stronger will come out on top. Trained to be harsh to those who serve as a weakness and liability to the nation. The Malamigian hold the Bear in high regard, revering it as a perfect being. It is a wild and strong creature who Ramil has often represented as a model example of a Malamigian. Snowfall has often been represented as a "sacred" thing to the people of Malamig. It represents that the Malamigian have endured the harsh weather for years and continue to do so. Military Known for being fierce, quick and quiet; the Malamig Army is best associated with there skill in Arctic Warfare. Using their environment to their advantage, the Malamig soldiers blend in with the snow they move on. Focusing heavy on the use of Covert Operations and close-quarter-combat, the Malamig are feared when it comes to a snowy environment. The use of radar and thermal sights to locate enemies within the harsh tundra's gives them the upper hand in most cases. The Malamig Naval Forces are based heavily around the use of submarine warfare. With the initiation of Project 45, the use of missiles with dangerous after effects became the major form of combat. The Malamig Naval Forces utilize Cargo Ships to great extent, transporting large machinery and weaponry over vast distances. The first Cargo ship was used to transport a shipment of Inferno Gas, which made it the first successful shipment across the icy waters of the North. The Malamig Armed Forces are exceptionally skilled in the art of long-raged combat as well as close combat. The standard A91 Bolt-Action Commando is a powerful sniper rifle used by the Malamig, capable of blowing away a targets limb. For their unique way of going about missions, soldiers of the Armed Forces gained the nickname Cliffhangers. Notable Locations *Maringal Behind the Scenes Malamig is the Filipino word for "Cold" as well as several other names such as Paghalay and Maringal are also Filipino words. Despite the name origins stemming from Filipino tongue, the nation of Malamig is loosely based off of the U.S.S.R around the time of World War II.